Only If I Can Wonder Who Is That Ghost
by ArchAngel117
Summary: I could only cry... When a small group of Ghost rescue a critically injured Witch from a destroyed airfield, it will set of a chain reaction.
1. I Couldn't

All I heard was the high pitch screaming, pulsing and fading out. All I saw was red lines reach for the men wielding weapons, touching them and engulfing them. All I saw and heard was their ashes and their screams. I saw them...the black demons, dotted in red, releasing the red lines that turn people into ashes. I tried to run, but I couldn't.

I saw war machines, broken like a toy, burning like firewood, or simply trying to back up, their long barrels thundering occasionally. Then I saw the flying war machines, sailing through the skies, letting loose their mechanical weapons on the black demons. Some exploded when the red lines touched them, and some evaded. I look to see more of the black demons, but on the ground. I tried to screamed, but my voice was tried. I tried in vain to run away, but I couldn't.

I looked to see 4 large, bluish-grey bombs next to me. They weren't armed, so I smiled as I reached out to arm them all. When I was finished, I was able to yell at the black demons. "Hier Demons!", I said, and they turned to me. They approached me slowly.

I kept smiling and then laughed weakly when they stopped in front of me. I looked at them with my night black eyes and reached for my sidearm. I know the rounds were useless at this point, but not the bombs. I looked at the one straight at it with my hardened eyes and then spoke:

"Wir werden kämpfen! Wir werden nicht scheitern! Wir werden nicht aufgeben! WIR WERDEN bis zum Ende kämpfen!" (1)

I was engulfed in red and orange flames. I felt a flash of pain, but it disappeared in a second.

I couldn't open my eyes.

I couldn't walk or run.

I couldn't feel anything.

I couldn't touch anything.

I couldn't talk or yell.

I couldn't do anything.

But I could only cry.

I cried for my friends, my love, my family.

Why? Why did this happen? Why?

Wait...I could...hear someone.

"Over here! She's still alive!"

Thank you god.

"Don't worry...don't worry."

Thank you.

"Hurry!"

Thank you all.

Wait...that high pitch screaming...no...no...no...no...NO!

"RUN! GET TO THE HELICOPTER!"

Helicopter?

Wait, I could open my eyes...

What I saw was a very dark room. I looked to my right to see a doorway with a person sitting on it, armed with a gun. I noticed the red hue on my face and looked to see a person sitting on the other doorway, which is to the left, using a flare. I looked to my body to see my uniform scorched and some few cuts on it. I also saw my legs were hanging by a few strips of tendon...my god.

I heard...chopping noises? I only saw through the doorway where the person using the flare was to see the stony mountains. I realized I was inside a aircraft, but what kind? Only if I can move and look out of those doorways.

* * *

**(1) "We will fight! We will not fail! We will not give up! WE WILL fight to the end!"**


	2. Answers now

I woke up to find myself on a bed. I looked around to find I was in a infirmary. It was empty, the white beds with their white blankets nicely tucked in. The noise of a door opening reached my ears. A nurse walked in and smiled.

I returned the smiled and greeted her. She was carrying a tray of food. The tray was filled with a glass of water, a plate of sunny side up, a apple, and the utensils. I gratefully took the tray and ate and drank the contents. I saw her name, which was on a name tag: 'Judy R. Renon'

"Your name is Judy? That's a nice name.", I said as I sip the glass of water. The nurse smiled and then said, "Thank you." The nurse then started to walked away, but stopped and then asked, "What;s your name?" "My name is Ally Foghorn", I replied as I saw the nurse nod and walk away. I saw a fresh set of clothes next to me, the nurse must have placed it when I was sleeping.

I got out of the bed and put on my now fixed uniform. Oh yeah, I forgot, my name is Ally Foghorn, as I already said, I am a Liberon Witch, armed with the Britannian Bren MG, my ability is Sharpen View, that is were I can increase my eyesight and distance for a while, only drawback, is that I have to stay still in order to use it or else my vision will be blurry. My age is 15 and my striker is the Douglas SBD-3 Dauntless, it's old but nice, and I like it. I put on my standard tan Liberon uniform and my tan mini-skirt. When I finished putting on my clothes, I saw a pistol underneath my clothes.

I looked like a futuristic Smith & Wesson Revolver, having a rectangular barrel and a glowing sight, I took it, placing it in the holster that came with my uniform. The revolver fit the holster fine and I heard the door open. I whipped around to see two men wearing very different clothing. They wore a mask with a skull being painted on it and their uniforms look a bit bulky and on their chest was multiple pouches attached to a vest. They carried very futuristic rifles, they looked like a upgraded STG44.

"Ma'am, follow us, the commander wants you.", the first soldier. 'Commander? Well, at least I can thank him.', I thought as I agreed and followed them. When I got out to the deck, this wasn't the _Relief_. The entire ship was covered in white and had red crosses on it. "This isn't the _Relief._", I said, confued on what ship I am on.

"Because ma'am, this isn't the _Relief, _this is the _Mercy.", _the second soldier said. '_Mercy_? I've never heard of the _Mercy_.', I thought as I followed them to the bridge. When I entered, I saw some of the bridge crew had some females, which is surprising, because the only females are the witches. I saw a female wearing a uniform a bit bulkier than the rest and had a thicker vest complete with more pouches and had a beret on her head. The woman noticed me and the soldiers the moment we entered.

"Thank you gentlemen.", the woman said as she dismissed the two escorts. She then turned to and then said, "So, how was your tour?" "It was..fine.", I said as I looked out of the bridge window. The woman only nodded and she also followed my gaze before turning her gaze back to me. "My name is Sarah, callsign Jet-117, yours?", she asked.

"Corporal Ally Foghorn, ma'am.", I said, saluting the woman. She smiled and then gestured to follow her. We got out to the deck and I saw more ships. There was a aircraft carrier, two to be exact, 4 Destroyers, and 3 Light Cruisers, although they look different than any model I was familiar. "Wow.", I said.

Then there was a loud roar as I looked to the deck of the aircraft carrier. I saw a propeller-less, sleek, plane take off very fast. It emitted a very loud roar and I covered my ears. "Damn, that was loud...what was that plane.", I asked to the commander. "A Jet fighter...shouldn't you be...oh wait.", she said as I looked at her very curiously.

I heard another roar of another of their...Jet fighters take off, but I ignored it. The commander was silent but moved on. We entered a very flat area and I saw a vehicle with propellers on the top and tails. I saw more women inside, each one wearing a different set of clothes. The commander entered the vehicle and she gestured me to get on.

I got inside the vehicle and took a seat next to a woman holding what looks like a MG42 colored green. The vehicle lifted up and not forward, which surprised me. "By the way, Ally, this is helicopter.", Sarah told me as I looked at the horizon of the sea. 'A helicopter...', I thought as the 'helicopter' took off for the aircraft carrier. I saw more of the propeller-less, sleek, planes on the runway deck.

The helicopter landed down without a problem and I got out. I looked at the jets that were being on standby to take off. I then saw a man wearing the standard captain uniform being escorted by two soldiers wearing the same thing, with the exception of their mask and one is a woman. I saluted with the rest and the captain then said, "At ease, girls."

We then went to the bridge. Maybe there they will tell me who they are and why do they have highly-advanced vehicles and very futuristic weaponry. I took the last look of the horizon before we entered. Looks like I'll get some damn answers right now.


End file.
